Experimental Oneshots: Tonight
by Victoire Lupin
Summary: Can Kurenai and Asuma's budding relationship endure a mission with Gai? Very slight crack. KurenaiAsuma. Reviews, especially constructive criticism, greatly appreciated.


Song: 'Tonight', from West Side Story

Challenge: My first romance with adults.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own 'West Side Story'. I do, however, own a very lovely smelly bar of soap. That's about all.

* * *

**Tonight**

"And Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai will scout out all possible locations for the festivities…"

Kurenai started, opening her eyes. She had been napping through the planning of celebrations for the soon-to-be Fifth Hokage, but it sounded like she actually had an interesting job for once; at least, Asuma would make it interesting.

Oh, Asuma. She smiled to herself as a debate broke out about the colour of napkins in the feast afterwards. It had only been last month that she had cornered Asuma after a briefing and asked point-blank what he thought of their relationship.

He had hesitated, then told her, "Meet me at my training ground at seven tonight."

Kurenai had been crushed, thinking he didn't return her feelings and wanted to let her down in a less public place.

Was she ever surprised when, as she approached the grounds that evening, Asuma ran towards her and pulled her into an embrace.

Ever since that evening, the two had been sneaking around their co-workers for forbidden rendezvous, both barely able to wait for those hours when they whispered sweet nothings and made good use of their lips.

And now they had an assignment together!

Wait… with _Gai?_

"KURENAI-CHAN! ASUMA-KUN! I LOOK FORWARD TO CELBRATING OUR YOUTH AS WE FIND THE PERFECT PLACE FOR TSUNADE-SAMA'S CELBRATION! IF WE DO NOT ACCOMPLISH THIS, I SWEAR I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND JUMPING JACKS AND FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

At the strange looks he was receiving, Gai added, "ON MY HEAD!"

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged glances. "I guess we should get going," said Asuma tiredly as Gai continued to make ludicrous promises, to the general amusement of the ninjas.

"You're right," she said quickly, and followed him out of the meeting-room.

"We'll celebrate surviving Gai tonight," he told her in an undertone. Kurenai laughed in agreement.

"SO HERE MY COMRADES ARE!" Gai bellowed, leaping out of the room. "LET US GO FORWARD, AND CELEBRATE OUR DECLINING YOUTH!"

"Thanks," Kurenai and Asuma muttered as the three headed out.

Three hours had passed, and still they hadn't found the right spot for the celebration. Tsunade had wanted a dance outside of the village, so the Jounin were forced to wander through the forest, listening to Gai's endless rants about 'the raging fires of YOUTH!'

Kurenai's head was aching. She had forgotten how sickeningly energetic Gai was. "Why don't we split up and look in different places?" Anything to get away from the Green Beast. "Meet back here in an hour and say if you've found anything."

Asuma enthusiastically supported her idea, and each went his or her own way.

At least, until about ten minutes later, when Kurenai felt a pair of strong arms encircle her that were definitely not Gai's.

"Good thinking," said Asuma into her hair. "Gai's a great man, but I don't know how his team stands it every day."

"Mmm." Kurenai agreed, and turned around to face him. She felt her expression wrinkle into distaste as a bunch of cigarette smoke was exhaled into her face. "Do you always have to smoke?"

"Sorry." Asuma dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his heel.

"It's so terrible for you, and what would you do if you suddenly developed throat cancer? What would I do?

Asuma stopped to kiss the irritated Kurenai, but she slipped out of his grasp, feeling suddenly coy. "Not until tonight," she said teasingly.

Asuma frowned. "I wasn't trying anything forward," he began pleadingly. "I don't want to wait for a whole day for a kiss…"

"Just wait for tonight.," Kurenai begged, giggling as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Being with Asuma made her feel like a young girl all over again.

"And why tonight?" Asumna's brow was still creased. She decided to quit the coy little girl act; sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

"Because tonight I'll have gum for you so you can get rid of that horrible tobacco breath."

Asuma's face relaxed, and he stared at Kurenai, who blushed under his intense scrutiny. Then, just as seriously, his eyes never leaving her face, he reached into his vest and pulled out a pack of breath mints. Popping two into his mouth, he advanced closer and closer to Kurenai, who stood rooted to the spot, his brown eyes giving her goosebumps all up and down her arms. He was so close now…

"AH, YOU TWO HAVE ALREADY FOUND EACH OTHER!"

The absurdly loud voice of Gai startled them apart. The green appareled ninja bounced cheerily in between them, blissfully unaware of what he had interrupted, and the death glares Asuma was now shooting him.

"I HAVE FOUND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PLACE OF ALL! MY POWER OF YOUTH TRIUMPHED ONCE AGAIN! LET ME SHOW YOU THE GLOWING MEADOW WHERE WE MUST HAVE THE DANCE!"

Kurenai grinned. What perfect timing… "Of course, Gai," she said. "Let's go right now and look!"

As she glanced back at Asuma's downcast expression, though, Kurenai couldn't help smiling sympathetically and mouthing a single word:

"_Tonight._"


End file.
